Electric switches for portable electric tools and other uses have been known heretofore. However, such known switches have been rather complex in structure including a large number of parts making them expensive to manufacture and assemble. Consequently, it has become desirable to provide switches of this type that are simple in structure having the minimum number of parts in order to reduce the cost not only of fabrication of the parts but also the cost of assembly of the switch.
While such prior known switches have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.